Betrayal
by amaratenou2002
Summary: My version of what James and Mary's life might have been like before she died. Spoiler Warning. Please R
1. Chapter One

Mary woke up early in the morning and got dressed. The sun hadn't quite come over the horizon yet. She was always up this early. There were things that needed to be done before she could start her work. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair before starting breakfast. It was her everyday ritual. Sometimes she wished she or James would wake up late, just for the rush. There hadn't been much excitement in her life since she'd developed that bad cough a year back. James offered to take her to the doctor to check it out but she said no. She figured her immune system had become weak to viruses. It wasn't a big deal. Cough medicine every now and then calmed it down for a while.

Mary felt James's arms wrap around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and said, "What're you making?"

"Thought I'd make some French toast," she told him. "Was there something specific you wanted?"

"No. Whatever you fix is fine." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving her alone with the sizzling butter. In half an hour he'd be on his way to work and the empty house would taunt her until she got lost in her paintings. Mostly she painted landscapes or buildings but every now and then she'd paint a person. Once she did one of a baby she saw a picture of in a magazine. When she showed it to James he said it looked good but she knew he was disappointed. It wasn't the quality of the painting; it was the picture itself. She figured it might upset him. She was too weak to have children. They considered adopting once but the subject was never brought up again.

After he'd eaten and showered, James kissed Mary goodbye before taking off. It was time for her to get to work. First she'd need an inspiration. There wasn't one in the house so she packed her supplies up and took a walk. Both her and James grew up in this town. They'd met in high school. She was the quiet, shy type. He didn't say much to you until you got to know him. They knew each other's names but never really spoke until their junior year. She was painting in the art room when he came in. She was working on a picture of the Lake View Hotel. She found a photo of it in a magazine and instantly felt she needed to capture it's beauty with oil paints and brushes.

"That's really nice," James had said, scaring her. She was lucky she didn't smear her work. "I mean, it looks like the picture."

"Thank you," she said quietly. She turned away trying to hide her flushed face. James stood there watching her. She couldn't work when people did that. "Are you coming in this class?"

"No. I'm supposed to get some paper for Advanced Biology. We have to sketch out a picture of an animal we have to dissect and label the parts."

"That's so sad. How could anyone do that?"

"Well it IS already dead."

"I know but still... I wouldn't want anyone cutting MY body up."

"Oh. ... Guess I never thought about it. ... Sorry."

"It's okay. That's just my opinion." He still stood there. "Do you need help finding it?"

He said, "I'm sorry."

"The paper."

"Oh. ... No, I can get it." He walked off and she felt more comfortable. He just lingered around for five minutes looking at things. Obviously he didn't know what he was doing. She got up and gave him some paper. "Uh, thanks." After that he started talking to her regularly in class. She couldn't believe how fast he warmed up to her. She was still kind of afraid to talk to him. Not long later though they were dating. They did a lot together. They had nothing to worry about. But that was a while ago. Now they had to pay bills, buy food, clothes and other necessities.

Mary stopped at an art store on her way. She was out of paint boards. The woman that worked there, Cathy Anderson, is heavyset but with a wonderful personality. She's always so enthusiastic about Mary's paintings. Mary picked up what she needed and laid it out on the counter. "What are you going to paint today, Mary?" Cathy asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm on my way to look for an inspiration," she said.

"Let me know when you get something done."

"I will. Thank you," she choked out. Once it started, she couldn't stop it. A persistent pain grabbed hold of her longs with each cough. She could only nod when Cathy asked if she was okay.

"Do you need some water, dear?"

"That'd be nice please." Cathy got her a glass of water. The cool liquid soothed her throat but not her cough. However she was able to hold it until she got outside then the fits started again. Once it finally subsided, she kept on her way. She came to the church where her and James were married. She remembered she'd been so nervous yet so happy at the same time. She figured she was living the dream every girl wanted. As she walked down the aisle, she saw a smile spread across James's face. She couldn't remember where they spent their honeymoon. But for their third anniversary, she begged him to take her to Silent Hill. For some reason, when she heard about it, she felt like she had to go there. You don't get feelings like that very often and she didn't want to ignore it. Now, Silent Hill was her favorite place. She painted every photo of it she had taken there.

Mary passed the church and pressed on. She walked until she reached an area where the trees surrounded a small river that ran under a bridge in town. It didn't take long to set up her things. She stayed for hours, carefully painting out each detail around her. Eventually she lost track of time and it got late. She had to pack up and go home. James was probably wondering where she went off to. "Where've you been?" he asked when she came through the door.

"I was painting by the river," she told him. Her body felt exhausted and it wasn't even that long of a walk. She collapsed on the couch.

"Do you want me to cook tonight?"

"Would you?" He nodded and left the room. It was hard to get up and go to the table but she managed. She brushed her teeth early and was in bed an hour before James. He kissed her forehead after he got settled. He kissed her a few more times on the lips. She knew what was on his mind. When she said, "James, I can't," he turned away from her and went to sleep. She was alone in the dark.

- - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter Two

James wished Mary would go see a doctor. Maybe they could help her. She always got so tired so easy. He almost wondered if she did it on purpose, just to avoid him. The DOCTOR didn't tell him she couldn't have children, SHE did. She thought she was too weak to handle it. He would've been happy if they arranged a surrogate mother but Mary didn't want that. He didn't understand why though. It wouldn't be a big deal.

Work was a pain in the ass. He was trapped in an office all day, trying to figure out whatever they threw at him. Sometimes the weekend wasn't enough of a rest for his mind. Things seemed to be going downhill since Mary developed that bad cough when they went to Silent Hill. They spent three or four days there. It started up on their last night there. Everything was slowly going to hell. First it was her physical strength that suffered, then their sex life, now their relationship was beginning to diminish. What would happen next? James'd lose his job? If only he could get her to see a doctor. One day, at the suggestion of a coworker, James contacted a doctor and described Mary's condition. The doctor said he'd have to check up on that. James hadn't heard from him since.

During dinner a week later, Mary had another one of her fits. When she was calm, James said, "Mary, I think it's time you had this thing checked out."

"I'm fine, honey," she told him. He tried to surpress his anger. Why was she making this so difficult? It'd be a simple trip to the hospital. Plus, if anything was wrong they might catch it in it's early stages and stop it. Then maybe they could have children. She must've seen the look on his face. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." Okay? He loved her to death but how could she possibly know that? He wanted a professional opinion.

"Mary, please-"

"James, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"How do YOU know it's nothing?" His voice came out harsher than he intended it to but damn it, he wanted to get his point across. "What if it ISN'T nothing?"

"I'm fine but if it makes you happy I'll make an appointment." That made him feel better 'til he found out she never got around to even calling the place. She didn't have anything important to do to make her forget. Did she think he didn't know that? He thought he was going to kill someone. She said, "I just forgot about it. I'll do it later." He knew she was avoiding the situation but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to fight with her. That wouldn't do any good.

Eventually James got her to go. They fought about it but she went. The drive there was awful, full of silence and spiteful feelings. As he drove down the road, he thought 'so this is what it had to come to... Just to get her to go to the fucking doctor...' He sat in the waiting room while she was checked out. A mother sat waiting to be seen with a child who had a cold. A few kids that looked about four or five sat in the corner playing with blocks. He tried to imagine what his son would look like if they had one. Maybe he'd look like James did when he was younger.

Within twenty minutes, Mary was back. The doctor said he'd call when he got the test results. No words were spoken between James and Mary. It was silent again like before. It was quiet at home until Mary said, "I think I did okay."

"You don't know that for sure," he told her. She stared at the table.

"Why do you have to be so negative about it?"

"I'm not. I just said we don't know for sure because we don't."

"You want there to be something wrong with me, don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. I can tell." He got up and left her sitting there. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. The day had been bad enough. Things were just going to get worse too, he could feel it. Mary was crying at the table. He sighed, knowing he couldn't leave her like that. But when he put his hand on her shoulder, she said, "Don't touch me, James." So he went to bed.


	3. Chapter Three

A little less than a week later, the doctor called James at work. James told Mary they had prescribed some medicine for her to take. She said, "See. No big deal." James scoffed and didn't say anything else about it. Mary felt a little hurt. The next day she walked to the pharmacy to pick up her prescription. It was warm outside so she didn't take her sweater. She was feeling a little dizzy by time she reached her destination. After they gave her the medicine she needed, she started walking home again. The sun was bearing down on her. It was giving her a headache. She began to have a coughing fit in the middle of the sidewalk. People nearby surrounded her and asked if she was okay but their words were drowned out by the sound of her heartbeat. She collapsed and blacked out.

She had a dream about when James took her to Silent Hill. They were sitting by the lake, talking every once in a while. James had actually laughed then. Now he'd even make the slightest smile, and she quit trying to make it happen. They were gazing at the lake, talking about whatever popped into their minds. It was fun just sitting there all day. Her dream changed on her and they were in the Lake View Hotel. James was video taping again. He taped almost everything that happened there. It was somewhat annoying but she wasn't mad at him for it. Their mouths but no sound came out. It was like watching a silent movie. She could see herself. It changed again, showing an unfamiliar scene. She was lying in bed. She didn't look well at all. James kissed her forehead.

Mary was in the hospital when she woke up. Her hand immediately went to the bandage near her left temple. Then she remembered collapsing on the sidewalk. She was still exhausted and weak. Her head was pounding. Where were the nurses to check on her? They didn't come for twenty minutes. She stared out the window because the room was plain and didn't even seem to have anything out of place. The nurse, however, almost made the room brighter. The woman's hair was auburn colored and up in a bun on the top of her head. She had make up on but had obviously taken some time to apply it. She flashed a welcome smile- as if Mary was happy to be there- as she said, "Hello Mrs. Sunderland. My name is Lisa. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy," she said. "Who brought me here?"

"I don't know but we contacted your husband at work. He's speaking with the doctor now. If you need some assistance, push that button." Lisa left and Mary hoped to God that James wouldn't see that girl. She was beautiful, and well, Mary probably looked like hell. She sure felt like it. The doctor followed James in.

"Mrs. Sunderland," the doctor greeted in a cheerful voice, "how are you?" she just shrugged. "Well, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Are you on any medication?"

She said, "No. I was going to get some though."

"Any problems we need to worry about?"

James answered, "She has a bit of a coughing fit now and then." She shot him a look but he avoided her eyes. Was he going to start that again? She wasn't up to dealing with it.

"We'll run some tests a little later. Tomorrow perhaps. For now you need your rest. I'll check on you in a little while."

"Okay," she said. Then he was gone. She turned to James. "Why do you have to say that? Do you think those tests are fun?"

He sighed, "No but they'd probably run a few tests anyway. Besides that could mean something serious and if we don't have it checked out.."

"I had a check up last week."

"It's always good to have a second opinion."

"You just wont be happy until they find something wrong with me, will you?"

"I didn't say that. Why do you always have to put words like that in my mouth?!"

"Because you never talk to me anymore so I have to assume things!" They were both quiet for a while, then Mary said, "I'm sorry James. I just wish you'd talk to me- even if you complained about work. I wouldn't mind."

"I know," he sighed. "Things have felt so different lately." She nodded. They didn't say much more. James went home eventually. She hoped he hadn't seen Lisa. She was afraid of what kind of thoughts he might have about her. She didn't sleep very easy because of it. She thought about it too much.

In the afternoon the next day, Lisa came to take Mary's blood pressure. When the simple tests were done, they did the more complex ones: drawing blood, X-rays, Cat scans. It all made her nervous but she made it through. Afterwards, she just lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She half slept for a half hour. A nurse, someone Mary hadn't seen before, brought in a little girl. She was blonde, blue eyed, and looked like she was maybe eight or nine. There was a bruise on her right cheek. She sat down in the chair. The unknown nurse said, "This little girl doesn't have anyone to talk to so I thought I'd introduce you. I'll come back to get you later, okay?" The girl nodded but didn't seem to care. She waited for the nurse to leave before speaking.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Mary," she said.

"I'm Laura. How come you're in the hospital?"

"Because I collapsed on the sidewalk. I still feel tired. Why are you in the hospital?"

"...I'm sick I guess."

Mary didn't ask about the bruise. They were quiet for a while. "Where's your family?" Mary asked. Laura just shrugged; a blank look came over her face.

"Do YOU have a family? Does anyone come to visit you?"

"My husband did yesterday. His name is James."

"Is he coming by today?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I really don't know."


	4. Chapter Four

James didn't get to go see Mary very often because he had to work late. Going to the hospital was spendy. Money wasn't easy to come by. He was usually by himself when he worked night hours. He didn't have to stay around past midnight or anything but for some reason he couldn't get enough sleep. Without Mary the day went slower, it was quiet, and lonely. He almost felt empty inside, like she was gone permanently. Thinking about it made him feel ridiculous. She was just at the hospital for a few tests; he'd see her again. In fact, he decided to pay her a visit on the weekend.

Before he reached her room, the doctor stopped him in the hallway. "We've got the test results back," the doctor said. "We're still not sure what exactly the problem is but I'd like to keep her here for observation for a while longer."

"Will she be okay?" James asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know as soon as I can." James nodded and went in Mary's room. She had the blanket pulled over her head. He sat in a chair next to the bed. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. She didn't show any signs of being awake for half an hour. She sat up and said hello. He thought she looked paler than before. He asked how she was doing.

She said, "I'm fine, I guess. A little tired mostly."

"Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" he said.

"No. I can sleep anytime." 'You barely come around to see me anymore,' she thought to herself. She wished he would comfort her in some way, but he didn't.

"Has the doctor said anything to you?"

"No. Why? Did he talk to YOU?"

"Um..." He decided to lie a little, "Yeah but he didn't say a whole lot. You might have to stay for a little while longer."

"Oh." A little anger bubbled in him. Didn't she care? This ...thing could take her life for God sakes! It was times like these that he just wanted to hit her. Of course, he never did. He could never forgive himself if he did that. Mary stared out the window. Did she want him to leave? Why can't she just say what's on her mind?

"Mary," he said after a few minutes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." She still wouldn't look at him though. He didn't say anything further. There'd be no point. She either wouldn't answer or lie. He sat there until the nurse came in and told him Mary needed some rest.

"I'll come see you later okay?" She just nodded. He walked into the hall. The lady at the desk looked at him like he was a horrible person. He averted his eyes and headed into the elevator. Another woman was in there with him. She had already pushed the button for the first floor. From the corner of his eye he looked the stranger over. Her shiny black hair ran just past her shoulders, her skin was a light bronze color, her eyes were dark, and she wore a form fitting white dress that showed off her curves. He looked away before she noticed but couldn't help taking in how beautiful she was. Wait, what was he thinking? He was married. But his wife was stuck in the hospital. She'd never find out if he messed around a little... He shook the thought from his head. He couldn't do that to her. The elevator bell chirped and they stepped out.

The nights he spent alone after that brought on horrible thoughts. He wondered what would happen if he just got out now. But, he couldn't do that to Mary. She'd never abandon HIM. He had a dream about that woman in the elevator too. Of course, for some reason, he woke up because of it. A guilty feeling stayed heavy on his heart even through morning. He was late to work because he'd once again forgotten Mary was gone. Skipping breakfast, he quickly got dressed and ran to his car. One of his coworkers, Alan, gave him st about it. James growled, "Shut up."

"Hey, man, I was just kidding you," Alan said. "Things still real hard huh?" James just sighed. "Guess that means yes. So what's the deal? Is she on her death bed or what?"

"No, I don't think so, and don't say that."

"If I were you-"

"I don't want to hear it, Alan." James knew what Alan was going to say. He was going to suggest that James cheat on his wife. Alan was married but he was always fooling around. It was bad enough James had thought about the woman in the elevator the way he did. He didn't need Alan provoking those thoughts.

"Just a suggestion, James."

"That's great, Alan. When I need your opinion, I'll ask for it." James sat at his desk and opened his wallet to a picture of Mary. She was such a sweet girl. Sometimes she was almost childlike the way she'd blush and smile. That was one of the things he loved about her. Who could resist that? He smiled as he thought about it. She'd never do anything to hurt anyone. She deserved to live a happy, healthy life; and James felt worthless because he had trouble giving her that.


	5. Chapter Five

Laura was visiting Mary again. She was listening intently to Mary's story about Silent Hill. "James wanted to go to the Amusement Park but I didn't want to go," Mary was saying. "I think he was a little mad at me for that but he didn't let it ruin the day. So, we went to Rosewater Park instead. It was a long way from the hotel. We looked through the telescope to see what there was to see. Then we walked around and looked at all the statues."

"You skipped the amusement park?" Laura asked in complete amazement. "Are you crazy?" Mary laughed. "I've been there before. It was fun. Only they wouldn't let me on the roller coaster. I was too little. I couldn't go in the Haunted Mansion either."

"Laura, where's your family?" Laura's smile faded and Mary regretted asking.

"I don't know. They're just.... gone. Some lady came and got me and brought me here."

"Do you know why?"

"Mmm, I don't remember a lot about it," Laura said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'd like to take you to Silent Hill with us," Mary told her. "We could go to the Amusement Park and you could show me all the rides. ... James promised to take me back there some day."

"Promises can be broken," Laura responded with a blank stare. Mary looked down at the floor.

The next morning, the doctor stepped into Mary's room. "Well, Mrs. Sunderland, we've decided to let you go home," he said. "You're condition seems to be fine and the coughing fits don't seem to be life threating. I suggest you try the medicine you were prescribed. Your husband is on his way to get you." With that, he left. Mary pulled herself out of bed to go see Laura. It was great to know that she'd get to go home, but she didn't want to just leave Laura behind. Laura was lying in bed. She sat up as soon as she saw Mary.

"Hello, Laura," Mary said quietly.

Laura said, "Hi Mary." She was smiling. It was hard for Mary to break the news to her.

"They're letting me leave the hospital, Laura. James is taking me home. But I promise I'll be back to visit. I'll come everyday- even if I have to hitch a ride." Laura just nodded and looked away. When James arrived, Mary changed into the clothes he brought her. She took the medicine she was prescribed but within a week she was bedridden. She'd got up to make James breakfast and collapsed. James took the day off. The next morning though, he had to go to work. They needed the money. She forced herself out of bed to go to the bathroom. As she walked in she caught a glimpse of her reflection and cringed. Dark circles were under her eyes, her skin was pale, and her face looked thinner. Whatever this was seemed to be consuming her fast. On the weekends, James had to spend the whole time taking care of her. She was always asking him for something. He began to hear her sickly voice calling to him at work. He thought he was going crazy. He suggested bringing her back to the hospital.

"I don't know," she said weakly. "It might pass soon."

He growled, "Mary, it's not going to be that easy! I can't keep this up! We need money and you need someone who can be there for you all the time. You have to go back to the hospital. They had to have missed something somehow. It happens."

"Just give me a few more days. Please James." He sighed and shook his head. Eventually he gave in. she got her 'few days'. Of course she had to spend them alone. James had to work. The quiet, empty house bored her to death. She would've loved to rake this time to paint but she didn't even have the energy to sit up. Being in James's company was SOMETHING at least. Even if they didn't talk, just feeling his presence was a comfort. Everything was so hard. Her body felt so heavy. James started working late so the nights became cold and lonely. She had dreams that often had her waking up crying. They were all about James with other women. The thought of it was unbearable. She had to get out of the house. Finally she said, "Just take me to the damn hospital."

And so she was back, lying miserably in a hospital bed. A different nurse named Rachel had been assigned to take care of her. For some reason she look familiar to Mary. Then she remembered that Rachel had brought Laura in. "Um, miss ... Rachel?"

Mary said. "You know Laura, right?"

Rachel said, "Yes, I do."

"Do you know why she's in the hospital?"

"Well her parents mistreated her. That's why she has the bruise on her face. She's going to be sent to an orphanage once they release her because her parents don't want her anymore."

"That's sad. Poor girl." She thought to herself, 'Maybe once I get out of here, I can talk James into adopting her with me. I'd be more then happy to take care of her.' She smiled. How wonderful it would be to have a child. "Um, could I see Laura, please?" When Rachel brought Laura in, Laura hugged Mary. Mary used what strength she had to give a gentle squeeze back.


	6. Chapter Six

Laura visited Mary for hours everyday. The nurse, Rachel was annoyed of it for some reason. Laura started asking questions about James. Laura said, "How come I never see James?"

"He doesn't come around much anymore. He has to work," Mary told her as she though, 'that's what he SAYS'. "Hospital bills aren't cheap."

"Does he work late a lot?"

"He had been."

"Did he before?"

"No. We weren't in need of money then." Laura's questions were shoving doubts into Mary's head. Or, at least, her doubts were being fed the power they needed to grow stronger. Mary felt the unmistakable pain of jealousy start eating away at her stomach. She had to change the subject. "Rachel told me about your parents, Laura," she decided to say. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"They're going to take me out of here next week. I talked to a social worker lady and she said she'd let me come to visit you. She said I had to check with you first. So, is it okay?"

"Of course it is! SOMEONE has to visit me."

"If I ever see James, I'll kick his butt."

Mary laughed, "Well he isn't THAT bad. I just wish he'd come to see me more often. I know he has to work but I'd be grateful even if he stopped by for two seconds." Although Laura was released from the hospital a week later, it hardly seemed that way. She was over everyday visiting. For some reason, that annoyed Rachel too. They didn't seem to care though. Especially not Laura. She took no notice of this as she talked happily about whatever was on her mind.

As the different seasons came and went, Mary spent the days alone when Laura didn't visit. James hardly ever came by. Though she missed him dearly, she started thinking that it was for the best. With all the medication she'd been given, she labeled herself as grotesque. In fact, she had the bathroom mirror covered so she wouldn't catch a glimpse of herself when she walked in. The last time James came to visit he brought her pink roses. She didn't feel like seeing him and demanded that he leave. When she realized what she'd done, she began to cry, "James wait! Please don't go. Stay with me. Don't leave me alone. I didn't mean what I said. Please, James..."

The doctors no longer ran tests or came to tell her that things would be looking up soon. She figured that they'd lost all hope. Even James wasn't an encouragement anymore. Laura was the only one who kept saying, "When you get better..." What's worse, Mary was giving up on herself. She felt she had no hope left and didn't see the point in waking up in the morning. She didn't eat as much anymore. Her body was weak no matter what she did; so what was the point?


	7. Chapter Seven

The doctor had called on Friday. He told James that it would be wise to let Mary come home for a visit. James knew what that meant. Was there no hope left for her? Was she really going to die? He hated to admit it but he was somewhat relieved. When that feeling came over him, he silently cursed himself. 'Bastard,' his conscious spat, 'you don't deserve her love.' Saturday he spent most of the day sleeping because he was so exhausted. Working late every single day had taken all his energy. The one time he'd forced himself to go see Mary; she pushed him away. As a result, he hadn't been there since. But he couldn't her sickly image out of his head. He had dreams about her thin, pale hands reaching for him as her sickly voice called his name over and over. Every time he had that dream, he woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He always expected her to be lying there, waiting for him. When he washed his face off he wouldn't look in the mirror because he was afraid he'd see her there. He was afraid of the dark places. He was always expecting her to reach out from under the bed and grab him, dragging him into her world of darkness, pain, and sorrow. It wasn't until Saturday when he kept awakening from those dreams that he finally said, "I can't do this anymore." He was going to put an end to the nightmares and daily feelings of exhaustion. He just had to. But how?

Sunday morning, James drove to the hospital to get Mary. She was lying in bed when he got there. He gave her different clothes to change into. Before they left, he heard her whisper to the nurse, "Make sure she gets that please. It's important." The drive home was quiet and James felt Mary's presence give the air a sickly tone. He wanted to roll the window down and stick his head out so he could breath the fresh air. Of course, he didn't. Mary complained that she was cold. He thought about giving her his jacket but he ended up grabbing her jacket from the backseat instead. After all, no one would want that sickly death smell lingering in their clothes, would they?

James had to carry her inside because she was too tired to walk herself. To tell the truth, he didn't WANT to touch her. Her sickly skin brought him back to his nightmares. But to avoid any questions, he picked her up. She rolled on the bed like she was paralyzed; just letting her body flop to the mattress. He pulled the blankets to her shoulders. "James," she said weakly, "could I have some water, please?"

He said, "Of course." He took his time getting it, watching the glass fill up with the clear liquid. He made no hurry to bring it to her. She sipped it and gave the cup back to him. He set it on the nightstand so she could reach it. It seemed like every five minutes she called to him for something. Her weak, sickly voice hit his ears like nails on a chalkboard. He cringed every time he heard her. 'What does she want now?' he thought each time. Eventually he shut himself in the little office which he'd chosen for a hiding place and ignored the voice. When that didn't work, he left. He grabbed his keys and drove aimlessly around town. Leaving that house was a huge relief. There was no evidence of an ill person in the car. He didn't feel like he had to hold his breath.

James kept thinking about the sickly woman that once was his wife lying in bed at his home. He could almost feel her cold fingers closing around his wrist as her dry, weak voice called his name, "James..." His body jolted in panic and he frantically wiped at his ear, trying to get the feeling away- it was almost as if she was actually there, her breath against his ear. He snapped the radio on to stop his mind from racing. It was on some classical station. A violin sang out a sad melody that made James think of Mary. He flicked it off again. He couldn't get her sick image out of his mind. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Even when she wasn't physically there, she haunted him. He had to stop this. He felt like he was going crazy living this way. It was time to end it.

When he got home, Mary was asleep. He picked his pillow up. The sleeve of his jacket grazed her face and she woke up. Her thin hand reached up, trying to grab onto him. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodbye Mary." Once the words were out of his mouth, he had a pillow pressed down on her face. Her body squirmed under the force he had on her. She was too weak to fight back for very long. He waited until morning to call the doctor to say Mary had died.

------

Nobody asked questions. He had told the lies so many times, James even believed she died because of that "damn disease". It wasn't until that letter arrived that he was thrown off balance. Just holding the envelope made his breath catch in his throat. Carefully, he opened it up and took out the crisp paper. It was a short letter, written in Mary's handwriting. That was the scariest thing. Who could've brought it here and how? Was it possible that she was still alive somehow? Maybe the disease hadn't killed her. His eyes went over the letter, allowing his mind to absorb the words:

_'In my restless dreams, I see that town, Silent Hill. You promised you'd take me there again some day, but you never did. Well I'm alone there now... In our 'special place'... Waiting for you...'_

James makes a place in his pocket for the eerie envelope. She was in Silent Hill. Somehow, she'd escaped that disease and now she was waiting for him. As much as the letter had scared him, it also gave him a sense of hope. Finally he could be free from that dark cloud of sorrow that had been wrapped around him like a blanket. If Mary REALLY was alive... If there was a way to see her again- to be with her... He'd jump at the chance. And that's what he is going to do. He is going to jump. So he took the letter, took her photo, took a map, got in his car and drove to where Mary said she'd be. _'In our special place...'_ Somewhere in Silent Hill. _'Waiting for you...'_

------------------------------

That's the end people. What'd you think? I might do one about Alessa's past.


End file.
